Love, Courage, and Strenght
by Madge Undersee
Summary: Akan kujaga baik-baik takdir untuk selalu bersama. Terus dan terus melangkah... berdua menuju masa depan yang bahagia. Dengan cinta, keberanian, dan kekuatan... bersamamu, selalu. / Birthday fict for viddaaaa / RnR?


"Sakura..." panggil lelaki berambut mencuat ke belakang berwarna biru dongker—Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—mendongak menatapnya. "Aku ingin bersama Hinata," katanya, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyesal. "Mentalnya lemah dan itu mempengaruhi tubuhnya—" Sasuke menunduk. "—aku ingin menjadi tumpuannya."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love, Courage, and Strenght © Madge Undersee

Baby Love © Ayumi Shiina

Birthday fict untuk **viddaaaa** yang akan berulang tahun besok, tanggal 25 Maret dan untuk Haruno Sakura tersayang yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 28 Maret nanti!

WARNING:OOC, gaje, alur pendek, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dll. Terinspirasi dari cerita Baby Love karya Ayumi Shiina.

.

.

.

"—aku ingin menjadi tumpuannya."

Sakura tersentak; terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menengok kesana kemari dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa serba merah muda.

"Sial! Mimpi itu lagi," umpatnya. Sakura kemudian duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil minum yang berada di meja tepat di sebelah kasurnya. Ia meminumnya sampai habis dengan sekali teguk.

Sakura menaruh kembali gelasnya di meja. Ia kemudian menatap pigura yang berada di dekat gelasnya: fotonya bersama Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu di Konoha _Land_. Ia mengambil foto tersebut kemudian memandanginya sambil mengelus foto itu. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke... ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju _Hidden Leaf Park_ setelah mendapat pesan dari Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia menunggunya di sana, Sakura langsung bergegas ke sana. Tapi Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat yang selalu ia hindari selama mereka berpacaran.

Yeah, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih, hubungan mereka baru terjalin selama setahun. Mereka ini bersahabat sejak kecil, dan sebenarnya mereka sempat berpacaran ketika SMA. Tapi mereka berpisah karena Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata, orang yang katanya sangat dicintai Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura pindah ke Suna bersama Ibunya dan melanjutkan SMA-nya di sana hingga lulus selama dua tahun. Dan setelah ia lulus SMA, Sakura kembali ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke juga satu kampus dengannya. Sasuke mengejar-ngejar Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka kembali berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu.

Sakura sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi ia baru berani mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika mereka SMA. Dan Sasuke langsung menerimanya. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata, teman SMP mereka yang kembali satu sekolah dengan mereka ketika SMA. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli karena ia sangat senang saat itu. Dan dua bulan setelah itu, Sasuke memutuskan Sakura dan berkata bahwa ia ingin bersama Hinata. Mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka di sana.

Di _Hidden Leaf Park._

"Sasuke, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah sampai ke HLP, tepatnya empat mereka janjian, di bangku taman. Bangku dimana Sasuke mengakhiri hubungan mereka...

"Aku—"

"Ah! Sasuke, sebelumnya kita berfoto dulu, ya?" kata Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura langsung memotret diri mereka dengan ponselnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali memotret diri kita?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Ya, setelah Sakura bermimpi tentang perpisahan mereka dulu, ia jadi ingin terus mengabadikan setiap momen kebersamaan mereka.

"Soalnya... setelah ini kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..." Sakura menunduk; berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. "Seandainya keadaan akan berubah lagi, aku tidak terlalu sedih karena sudah punya banyak kenangan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku... dari kemarin aku bermimpi tentang perpisahan kita dulu, dan mimpi itu terjadi terus menerus. Aku tahu bahwa mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, hanya partikel-partikel kecil yang berkumpul di angan kita," jawab Sakura. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia masih menunduk, enggan menatap Sasuke. Ia takut jika ia menatap Sasuke, pertahanannya akan runtuh saat itu juga.

"Kau.. tidak mempercayaiku, ya?" tanya Sasuke miris.

"Bukan! " Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut. Aku takut jika apa yang terjadi selama setahun belakangan ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini." Pertahanan Sakura runtuh saat itu juga, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "Perasaan cemas ini tidak bisa hilang. Aneh, ya? Bahagia sekaligus cemas—"

Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan kaat-katanya. Ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Bodoh," kata Sasuke. "Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh. Mau bukti?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke langsung menariknya ke dalam ciumannya. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, ia menyalurkan perasaannya dalam ciuman itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka. Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada. "Apakah masih belum cukup?" Sasuke tersenyum kala melihat Sakura masih tidak bergeming.

"Tadi itu... nyata, kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Dengarkan detak jantungku. Ia berdetak cepat sekali dan itu hanya terjadi jika aku bersamamu. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka; ia mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

"Hn. Tak apa. Ayo," ajak Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan duluan. Sakura dengan cepat menyusulnya, mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Sasuke, sebetulnya kenapa kau mengajakku di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

"Tadinya kukira kau memilih untuk berpisah lagi—" belum selesai bicara, Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu pada Sakura yang dengan cepat ditangkapnya. "Permen?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia berhenti dan memandang Sasuke yang masih berjalan. Sasuke hanya mengasihnya sebungkus permen, tapi untuk apa? Membungkamnya karena cerewet? Entahlah. Sakura tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia kemudian membuka bungkus permen tersebut, hendak memakannya. Namun alih-alih menemukan permen, Sakura malah menemukan cincin di dalamnya. Di balik bungkus permen tersebut ada tulisan.

**Happy Birthday!**

**Kita akan selalu bersama.**

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia baru ingat, hari ini tanggal 28 Maret.

Ulang tahunnya.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca memandangnya, ia langsung memasang cincin tersebut di jari manisnya dan berlari menerjang ke arah Sasuke; memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke heran.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan jari manisnya dimana ia telah memasangkan cincin pemberian Sasuke. "Pas sekali!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium keningnya. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura, membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

_Akan kujaga baik-baik takdir untuk selalu bersama._

_Terus dan terus melangkah... berdua menuju masa depan yang bahagia._

_Dengan cinta, keberanian, dan kekuatan... bersamamu, selalu._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**A/N: AARRRRGGGHHHHHH FICT APA INI? Maafkan aku kak fida atas kegajena dalam fict ini dan maaf juga kalau feelnya gak dapet. Ini aku buat pas lagi galauin Demi Lovato :'( hikss...**

**BTW BT BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY TO MY SISTER, MY FRIEND, MY PARTNER VIDDAAAA A.K.A FIDA THAHIRA. AAHHHH I LOVEEEEEE YOUUUU KAK :'D DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUGA UNTUK HARUNO SAKURA, GADIS PEMBERANI YANG ORANG-ORANG CINTAI.**

**Ahh, itu hampir semua pembicaraan mereka aku ambil dari Baby Lov, maafkan aku Ayumi-sama! Habis ceritamu itu bikin saya nangis T-T**

**Yoshhh, mind to RnR?**


End file.
